Problem With Love
by Katy Marye
Summary: Kagome has always had something on her mind...will she tell Inuyasha? And what will happen? R
1. Chapter 1

Heh heh heh Heh heh heh. I've been really inspired to write an Inuyasha x Kagome fanfiction ever since finished the Inuyasha manga (558 chapters!!) and found out that…well…I won't tell you. But in this story, they're married!! Anyway, on to the story.

It'd been a few years since Inuyasha and Kagome had been married, and quite a few more for Miroku and Sango, who now had three kids. Kagome loved them; she spent a lot of her spare time playing with them, and the rest of it, with Inuyasha. She'd always thought of having kids, but she didn't know how to talk to Inuyasha about it. Speaking of whom, she was with him now. They were in the forest and, with help of Inuyasha, sitting in a tree over looking the village and beyond; Kagome leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder, and his head resting on hers, with his arm around her waist.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…can I…there's something…" Kagome sighed; a sharp pain arose in her chest. She couldn't do it.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

"Yeah…it's…it's nothing."

"O-okay…" Now, although we all know Inuyasha can be oblivious to some things, he knew something was wrong. He was going to find out…it hurt him to know something wasn't right.

"Kagome…are you sure? I'll _always _be here for you…" Kagome looked up and nodded at him.

"Hmm. I'm fine." She smiled. He pulled her closer.

"…Keh. Whatever you say. Let's go, it's about time Sango and Miroku are going to need us to play with the kids while they make food or something like that."

"Okay." There were many reasons Kagome loved being in the trees with Inuyasha, but her favorite, was getting down. It didn't last long, but she still loved it. He'd hold her close and jump off the branch. It felt like forever before they reached the ground.

"You ready, Inuyasha?"

"As I'll ever be." Kagome laughed.

"Alright then, let's go." They made their way back to the village, hand in hand. Though…she was distant, she didn't like lying to Inuyasha. She leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. _I'll…try to tell him later…_Kagome sighed, and Inuyasha rubbed her upper arm, as if to say, _It's okay. Don't worry._

Before she knew it, they were already there and could hear Sango calling. They both looked at each other and smiled. Though they didn't know what was coming up, they were ready for it.

"Thank god you're here!!" Sango exclaimed as she ran towards them.

"We need you two to play with the children while we make dinner for every body." Miroku said, attempting to calm Sango down.

"Okay!!" Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha sighed. This was going to be a pain for him since the kids _loved_ to play with his ears. (Heh heh)

"Thank you guys!! Let's go Miroku!!" Sango said, finally calmed down.

"Yes, Sango." Miroku said, walking towards the hut where they'd be cooking. Kagome looked over to the kids.

"So, what would you kids like to play today?" She asked the twins, since Sango and Miroku's youngest was only a few months old and Kaede was watching over him. The twins, Yui and Akako, looked at each other.

"We wanna play 'Catch the Halfie'!" They said as they all looked over at Inuyasha, who was clearly not surprised. Kagome laughed.

"Inuyasha? You up for it?"

"Keh. I can handle a few kids." He said has he got up and put his sword down.

"Yay!" The kids cheered as they ran toward Inuyasha. He pretended to look scared and jumped around from ground to tree, tree to ground. Kagome laughed as she watched the little children run and laugh trying to catch him. He "slipped" and "fell" on his butt as the kids tackled him.

"Ah! You got me!!" He announced, as he grabbed the kids, jumped up, and moved swiftly from tree to tree to Kagome, the kids (and Kagome) laughing all the way. (By the way, this game usually lasts about 20 minutes, for Inuyasha lets them catch him and then runs off to be caught again).

"Haha! Now what do you guys want to play?" Inuyasha said, setting them down. They looked at each other.

"We wanna – "

"Guys!! Time for diner!"

"Oh, I guess play time is over." Kagome said, as she picked up one of the children and Inuyasha getting the other one.

"Let's go eat kids!!"

After diner, late at night, when everyone is just about to go to bed, in the tree Inuyasha and Kagome sometimes sleep…

Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's grasp. They lie with their backs up against the trunk, and Kagome in Inuyasha's lap. (Spooning.) She had her eyes closed and listened to him breathing. His arms were on her waist and her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm?"

"About today…what's wrong?" Kagome sighed.

"I…I was thinking. Sango and Miroku…they are always so happy when I see them with their kids…and you know I love them. But…"

"But…?" Inuyasha's heart was beating fast, as was Kagome's.

"But…I don't know what it feels like to have a kid. I want to be able to love and to be loved by somebody I brought in to this world…you know? I…want a child, Inuyasha."

"…Kagome…" He felt her shaking. She was crying.

"Kagome…shhh shhh shhh shhhh…it's okay…I…I want one too…" Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You do?"

"Yeah…"

"Then…do you want to…?"

"………yeah………"

"Okay…………………but not in a tree."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Waking Up and Discovering.

**A/N – Okay, I know it's been a while since I've updated, so please don't kill me! Here is chappie #2**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **A while later…**

"Kagome…Kagome…wake up…Sango made breakfast for us, and you know she'll throw a fit if we're not there to eat it." Inuyasha called to her softly. Kagome sat up and felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She covered her mouth with her hand and sat up, all the while turning a sickly green color.

"I don't feel well…" She said as she hurried up and threw up in a bucket, with Inuyasha there holding her hair and wondering what in the world could be going on, wishing that whatever she had wasn't a terrible disease with no cure. He couldn't live without her.

"Kagome! Are you okay? What's wrong!?!" Inuyasha panicked, his worrisome thoughts taking over his cool façade. Kagome smiled weakly. She regained her composure and turned to face him. Inuyasha was beyond confused as to why in the world Kagome was smiling after puking.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I'm fine." She took his hand in hers and smiled. "I think…I'm pregnant." Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"How? Why? What?" He looked very confused as to how Kagome could ever possibly know this. I couldn't hold back my giggles. He looked dumbstruck, and totally out of character. Kagome brushed some hair out of her face and placed her hand on Inuyasha's cheek.

"Well, one of the first signs of pregnancy is morning sickness. And, I didn't have anything unusual to eat last night…so; this is the only thing I could think of. I mean, I could ask Sango if you'd like." Kagome said, looking Inuyasha lovingly in the eyes. His heart skipped a beat knowing this. Was he really going to have a kid? Was he ready for this? Well it didn't really matter now.

"Um, okay. Let's go do that." Inuyasha said, helping Kagome stand up. She kept her arm around his waist, and his on her shoulder, for balance. They walked to Kaede's hut where Sango was feeding her newest a bottle. She looked up and smiled. Miroku was sitting next to her, playing with the twins.

"Hey, um, Sango? Can I talk to you, um, privately after we eat?" Kagome said nervously, as she sat down by Sango and Inuyasha. Sango got a weird look on her face but nodded.

"Is everything okay?" She said worriedly. Kagome nodded and covered her nose.

"UGH! What is that smell? I don't know where it's coming from and it's making me sick. No, I don't think it's the food but, _ugh,_ it just smells!" Kagome said through her fingers. Inuyasha sniffed the air questioningly, turning his head this way and that trying to find out what Kagome might be smelling.

"Kagome, I don't smell anything…are you sure you're alright?" She calmed down a bit, but still smelt the weird smell that made her stomach churn. She gratefully accepted the bowl of stew Sango made for breakfast. She downed it as fast as she could, and asked for some more please. Sango smiled and nodded, and this continued on for a while. Everyone looked at her amusedly.

"Getting enough to eat these days Kagome?" Miroku laughed. Kagome shook her head, and finished her bowl. She put it down and smiled.

"That was really very good." She said smiling. Everyone just smiled and laughed at her; she didn't mind. Sango looked suspiciously at her. Kagome would usually only have one bowl, and not even finish it at that. There was something going on, and she wanted to know about it. She hoped everything was okay. Kagome wiped her hands off and smiled at Sango.

"Can we talk for a bit?" She said quietly. Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the question. He knew what it was about, but it was still a little nerve wracking. Sango nodded, and the two got up and left the hut. They idly walked and chatted until they got to the bone eaters well, where they sat down. Sango eyed her as she was about to speak.

"Okay, what's up with you? You've never been able to smell things like that and you hardly ever finish _one_ bowl. Is there something wrong…or…?" She asked. Kagome smiled.

"Sango, I think I'm pregnant. I was sick this morning, I've been really hungry, and I smell things that smell really bad to me. I did a report back when I was in my world about the first signs of pregnancy and I think these are it…so I wanted to talk to _you_ about it…" Kagome fidgeted nervously with her fingers. Sango was surprised. When did Inuyasha and Kagome…start doing things?!? But it did make sense to her. She had been pregnant twice now, so the one Kagome would go to would be Sango. Sango smiled and took Kagome's hand in her own.

"Well, I think that you're right. I felt that way a while before I gave birth both times. I'm very excited for you! Do you think that we should go tell the others?" Sango said excitedly. Kagome looked up and nodded. Just then she got this weird look on her face.

"Yeah, but…I have to pee first." She hurried off to find the nearest pit stop. Sango couldn't help but double over in laughter. There was the fact that she would feel like peeing every ten minutes. Kagome came back with a happier look on her face. They walked back to Kaede's hut while talking idly. Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up their scent and heard their footsteps. He quickly ran to meet them. Kagome smiled as she walked up to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He then looked up at Sango.

"So, what are the news?" Inuyasha said anxiously.

"Sango thinks I am." Kagome said, looking up at Inuyasha and smiling. His anxious face turned into a love and caring one as he held Kagome tighter. Kagome giggled and looked up at him, her delicate smile placed on her lips.

"Kagome…I'm so happy for us." He said sincerely. Kagome nodded in his embrace, close to tears. Sango smiled at them. She knew how it felt to be this happy with the man she loves. She let them be for a while, Inuyasha wiped her tears.

"Let's get back. Miroku must be wondering where we are. Let's hope he's not harassing the village girls." Kagome said teasingly. Sango laughed and Inuyasha just shook his head, amused. They walked back to the hut to tell everyone of the news. They were all excited for her. They hugged her and Miroku and Inuyasha did that guy hug thing. Kagome and Inuyasha decided that they wanted some alone time, and ran off to that tree they both loved so very much.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Kagome sighed contently as she laid her head back on Inuyasha's chest. They had been busy all day, slaying demons here, helping Kaede out there, and making sure Sango didn't kill Miroku when he tried flirting with the village girls. It was exhausting. Kagome felt her conscious slipping away while Inuyasha brushed some hair out of her face. She blinked and looked up at him.

"Kagome?" He said, in a tone that Kagome knew always knew that he had something on his mind. He absentmindedly stroked her hair, his claws gently grazing her cheek. She leaned into his gentle touch.

"Are…are we ready for this? I mean…" He looked at her deeply in the eyes. "I've never had a kid before…will he be like me, or you? What are going to do? We don't know anything about raising a child. I just…" He sighed and Kagome silenced him with a kiss. He was surprised, but before he could do anything she pulled away and smiled.

"You'll be a great dad. I know you'll love the child as much as you love me. Everything will work out in the end." She kissed the top of her nose. "I know it will." Inuyasha smiled back at her and kissed her gently on the lips. He knew that somehow Kagome always knew what was best for anyone. They both relaxed. Inuyasha's hand arm was casually slung across Kagome's waist as she leaned into his touch. Inuyasha was still a bit nervous, but he knew the best was yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Kagome starts showing**

**Hey all! I'm trying to get better on updating my stories on time! I'm going to start writing the chapters ahead of time, because that's what I've seen a lot of people do! Okay, I hope you enjoy this chappie of PWL!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

It's been about two months since Kagome found out that she's pregnant. Inuyasha was very excited for his first child. As was Kagome. Miroku and Sango were looking forward or their "niece or nephew", as they were probably going to be called aunt and uncle. Kagome laughed at this thought. It was a little strange though. Although she had only been two months along, she was showing. She had a bump bigger than the average water melon, and she didn't know why. Maybe she'd talk about it with Inuyasha later. She sighed and stood up, Inuyasha helping her all the way. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said, kissing him gingerly on the cheek. He smiled his usual smile, picked her up and hurried over to Kaede's hut. It was getting late and they knew they'd have to play with the twins. And they were right. Just on cue, Sango came rushing out of the hut, searching frantically for Inuyasha and Kagome. When she saw them standing there, they all burst out in laughter. She shook her head and called Miroku to bring out the twins. They chatted for a bit, talking about random things as Miroku brought out Yui and Akako. Kagome watched and laughed as the three played "Catch the Halfie" again. It didn't seem long before Sango called out to everyone.

"Dinner is ready! C'mon guys!" She said. The twins looked at each other and smiled.

"Food!" They said together. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed, following after them as they rushed into Kaede's hut. Kagome lightly pulled on Inuyasha's sleeve before entering the hut. He looked back at her, worried.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Inuyasha said, bringing his hand to her forehead, checking her temperature. "Do you have a fever?" Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"I want to talk to Kaede about something after we're all done with dinner. Will you stay with me?" She asked timidly. He smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Um, Kaede?" Kagome said worriedly. Kaede turned around to look at her.

"Yes, child? What do ye need?" She said, sitting down. Kagome and Inuyasha sat opposite of her as Kagome fiddled with her fingers.

"Well…it's about my pregnancy…" Kagome began nervously. Inuyasha didn't know why she came to talk to Kaede, but now he was nervous as well. Was there something wrong? Was the baby going to be okay? Was Kagome? Kaede nodded, telling her to continue. "It's a little strange. I'm not supposed to be showing for a few months. And I wasn't supposed to have morning sickness after the first few nights. Kaede, I don't know what's going on, and I'm scared…" Kaede pondered this for a while as Inuyasha comforted Kagome by stroking her hair and holding her hand.

"Well, it may be because the baby is Inuyasha's, and not a human's. I've heard that demon and half demon children develop faster than human children. But since this'll be a…um, ¼ demon child, I think it'll still have those fast developing properties that demons do. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Kagome sighed, nodded, and thanked Kaede. Inuyasha nodded also.

"Thank you Kaede." Kagome said, as she and Inuyasha walked out of the hut. They both made their way to their favorite tree. Inuyasha jumped up to their branch and they made themselves comfortable. Inuyasha sighed uncharacteristically. Kagome looked at him worriedly. She noticed something wasn't right from the time they left the hut. He wasn't himself…per se. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"Oh…nothing." He said turning away from her. She frowned and placed her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. She had a stern look in her eyes and his usual strong, cocky eyes were uncertain and guilty.

"Don't tell me there isn't anything wrong when we both know that's not the truth." Kagome said softly, caressing his cheeks. He sighed again.

"Well, I was just thinking about what Kaede said…Kagome, this baby has demon in it. You're just a human…what if…what if delivering hurts you? What if…" He looked down at his hands and started shaking. "What if you don't make it? I can't protect you from what's inside. I don't want to lose you." Kagome's face softened as she hugged him the best she could with her belly. She closed her eyes and rocked him back and forth, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, calming him down.

"Inuyasha, listen…I knew this could come with risks. But I wanted it. And–"

"Then why?? Kagome, I might lose you! This is very, very –" She silenced him with a kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled back.

"Because I love you. And I know you'd do nothing to hurt me. Part of this baby is you. I love this child and I know no matter what, I'll be able to handle whatever it's going to put me through, _because_ it's yours. Please, don't worry yourself over it." Inuyasha looked at her and smiled a small smile, and kissed her on the forehead.

"How can I say no to you?" She smiled, and they made themselves comfortable in each other's arms. Shortly after that, they drifted off to sleep. Peaceful, sleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**(A/N) – Sorry for the short chappie. For what I have planned next, this is needed. And again, sorry for the slow updates. I don't have all that much time to write, and I have a couple stories that need to be updated frequently, but I'm going to do my best! R&R! Love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the 4****th**** chapter! I hope you guys like it! I know, I'm the worst updater ever. Just don't kill me. No writer, no story. Merry Christmas!**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

KPOV

"Kagome, c'mon babe, you have to get up now. We have visitors." Inuyasha's soft voice tickled my ear. Even in my stupor, I could tell Inuyasha's voice was a bit tense. Or maybe it was my sharpened senses. Hey, you never know what being pregnant is going to do to a girl. I took his hand and he helped me up effortlessly. His hand found mine as we walked out of the hut and into the open. My eyes lit up, and I could stop the smile forming on my face.

"Rin! It's been too long!" I said, rushing to embrace the girl. Whoops, I can't say 'girl' anymore. Rin is now a beautiful young woman. Who, might I add, has had three of Sesshoumaru's children. I think it's safe to say they are 'dating' at the least. "How is everything?" She laughed. I glanced over to Inuyasha who had a wary look in his eyes. Would he ever accept that they weren't fighting anymore? Goodness, men these days…

"I'm doing just fine!" She smiled at me, glancing over at Inuyasha as well. We looked at each other and laughed. "I've heard you and Inuyasha…or just Inuyasha has some…concerns. Want to take a walk and chat with me?" I remembered. It does seem like a good idea to ask someone who's had children from a demon what it would be like.

"Sure, to Bone Eater's well?" I asked, taking her arm in mine. She laughed.

"Yeah! Let's go!" We walked in silence until we got to the well. We sat down and faced each other. "So, what do you want to know?" We started with a long round of questions and answers, and with each one I was becoming more and more relieved. The baby wasn't going to do much damage to me. If anything, just a bit of bleeding. Inuyasha would be even more relieved then I. I couldn't wait to tell him.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I hugged Rin with tears in my eyes.

"You'll need to visit more often, okay?" She laughed and nodded.

"Or you come visit us at Sesshoumaru's castle, okay? Because it's hard to convince Jaken to watch the kids. I must say, they are a handful."

"Of course we'll visit!" I turned to Inuyasha. "Right?" He gulped.

"Keh. If it makes you happy." I smiled and hugged him the best that I could with my tummy. I wished Rin and Sesshoumaru well as they rode off on Sesshoumaru's magical cloud. I hummed to myself, as I was in a very cheery mood. Inuyasha looked at me for a minute before shaking his head.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" I looked over at him.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just very happy!" I skipped over to him as we sat down, pulling me into his lap.

"And why is that?" He whispered, his warm breath on my neck.

"Because, I'll be fine! The baby won't hurt me. If anything, just a little extra bleeding. So that's good." I leaned back against his chest. His hands slid and found themselves on my belly. I placed my hands on top of his. I felt him let out a breath of relief. I knew how he worried. It was kind of cute. Sometimes. Other times it bugged the hell out of me!

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Can you help us out with the kids!?" I heard Sango's voice in the distance. I smiled as I stood up, or rather attempted to. Inuyasha had to help me by pushing on my butt. I turned around.

"You ready to go play?" He smiled and nodded, as he took my hand and we walked to the hut. Yui and Akako turned to face us, looking excited to see Inuyasha. But as they ran toward us, the stopped to talk to me.

"Auntie Kagome, can we feel your tummy?" Yui asked as Akako nodded enthusiastically. I laughed.

"Of course." They both put their little hands on my belly.

"Hey! It kicked me!" Akako said.

"Me too!" Yui said.

"That means it likes you." I said, bending down as much as I could to ruffle their hair. "You wanna play with Inuyasha before dinner?" They both agreed with huge smiles plastered on their faces. I watched them lovingly. Sooner or later, I was going to have one of my own. I felt it kick my hand. "Ready to come out?" I whispered. Just then, where is sat became very wet. "I WASN'T SERIOUS! OH MY GOD! INUYASHA!!!!" I screamed.

"Kagome! What's wrong!?!"

"The baby's coming!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooooo sorry for being a lousy writer!!!! I fail at updating. ): Please forgive me. I've been having a lot of problems at school. I'm actually kind of depressed now. It's odd. I write when bad things happen…oh well! Please enjoy this chapter! It's the last one! (:**

**KPOV**

"WHAT?!?!?!" Inuyasha screeched. Did I really have to say it again?

"The. Baby. Is. COMING!!" I said through clenched teeth. He started fretting.

"Uh, uh, uh…we need Kaede!" He said, rushing to pick me up and take me to Kaede's hut. She was indeed surprised when we burst through the door. Sango looked excited for me; I smiled weakly. Miroku just had a weird look on his face. Kind of amusing actually…Inuyasha put me down gently as Sango forced Miroku out of the hut.

"It's time, I take it?" Kaede said. I nodded, as Inuyasha started yelling about 'of course it's time you old bag!' or something like that. I rolled my eyes and mumbled sit, trying to stifle my laughter as he fell to the ground and twitched. Another contraction came and I moaned. We needed this baby out. NOW.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Many hours later…**

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl." Sango said lovingly as she handed me my child. Tears were streaming down my face as Inuyasha slid his arm around my shoulders and look at her with me. She had his beautiful amber eyes and ears. She had my black hair and lips. Her gaze shifted from me to Inuyasha and giggled, reaching her hand out to us. He held out his finger and she took it, and smiled.

"She's beautiful…" He breathed, his breath tickling my ear. I nodded.

"What's her name?" I asked, gently rocking her small, delicate body.

"Akasuki?" He suggested.

"Yes. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I agreed, nuzzling closer to Inuyasha. I felt him smile.

"You seem tired. Why don't you sleep while I take care of her, okay?" I nodded, already drifting off to sleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I blinked a few times before finally gaining focus. Feeling something move near me, I turned and smiled.

"Good morning." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Good morning. Where's Akasuki?" I looked around.

"Sango is taking care of her for now." I mindlessly played with my hair. "She knows you need your rest. Apparently, having a baby whose part demon takes a lot out of a human." His voice wavered a bit. I turned around to look at him.

"Hey now, don't be like that." I kissed him lightly on the nose, before getting a mischievous smile on my face. "Or else we can't have more."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**I know. The ending sucked. But they live happily ever after. My one-shots are better…Let me know if you want another Inu-Kag one-shot. I'll do better on that one I promise! R&R (: I love you all.**


End file.
